1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device for an elongated piece, more particularly to a clamping device for clamping steadily an elongated piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional clamp device which includes a stationary unit, a guide unit spaced apart from the stationary unit at a predetermined distance, a movable unit mounted movably on the guide unit, and a bias unit interconnecting the guide unit and the movable unit so as to bias the movable unit to move toward the stationary unit, thereby holding an elongated piece between the stationary unit and the movable unit. However, the force exerted by the bias unit is insufficient to clamp effectively an elongated piece between the movable unit and the stationary unit.